Haunted
by TheSnowWhiteGoddessNymphadora
Summary: Lyall Lupin will always be haunted by the words he spoke to Fenrir Greyback regarding werewolves as according to Lyall they are, "Soulless, evil, and deserving nothing but death."


" _Soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death."_ Are the words that continually played through Lyall's head as he sat in St. Mungo's with Hope watching Remus as he slept fitfully in the stark white hospital bed. While watched is the healers came in and out of Remus's room checking his vital signs, and making sure he didn't bleed through the bandage that was wrapped around his shoulder from the werewolf bite left by Fenrir Greyback. The healers had told Lyall when he had brought Remus into St. Mungos in a frightened Panic that it would be a miracle if he survived, as children typically as young as Remus didn't survive a werewolf. The healers had told him if Remus made it twelve hours then it was most likely that Remus would survive the bite. But that once again survival was unlikely. Lyall stops the clock it only been four hours, four the most agonizing hours of his life and he still had at least eight to go. If Remus dies it's going to be Lyalls fault, and if he lives, once a month for the rest of his life Remus is going to transform into a werewolf, because Lyall had to utter the words _"Soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death."_ to the most notorious and infamous werewolf in Great Britain. Lyall should have known better he's heard the stories but he didn't, he was angry that Greyback had attacked another child, and he was angry the ministry refused to see Greyback as anything more than a confused muggle. And so Lyall muttered those fateful words, but he should've known better.

The minutes ticked by, and Hope and Lyall watched as their son's chest rose and fell evenly. He hadn't told Hope that if we Remus did survive, then Remus would, in turn, be a full-fledged werewolf. Hope asked Lyall Questions here and there as the minutes continued to tick by at what felt like an excruciatingly slow rate. Finally, the twelve-hour mark had come and gone and Remus's chest still rose and fell in a steady. Lyall had been relieved but they were not out of the woods yet. Once healers were certain that Remus was going to survive, they came in and explained to Lyall, how to take care of Remus's bandage until the wound healed and that because of Remus was underage, that St. Mungo's had no right or authority to inform the ministry of magic that Remus had in fact been bitten and was in fact now a full-fledged werewolf and that it was up to Lyall to inform the ministry of Remus's condition. They also advised Lyall to inform the ministry of his son's attacker so that, that werewolf would be placed on the werewolf registry as well. The healers also informed Lyall that Remus would need to stay for an extra thirty-six hours for observation but after then that Lyle and his wife were more than welcome to take their son back home.

Lyall had never been so relieved in his life when the thirty-six hours were up and he was allowed to take Remus home. While Remus was in St. Mungos for observation he had eventually awoken and was ecstatic to see his parents thinking that whatever kind of monster attacked him was all a bad dream. However, instead of telling Remus what had happened to him, he told his son that all he needed to do now is rest and that the healers and his parents would take care of him. Lyall, I decided to explain to Remus what had happened when they were safely back in their home. Because Lyall had a plan, and that plan begins with not informing the ministry's that his son had been bitten by a werewolf. Lyall refuse to get his son's name written on the werewolf registry, because Lyall knew that would label Remus, as not only a second-class citizen in The Wizarding World for the rest of his life but that meant that anyone who came into contact with Remus would have the right to know that Remus was a werewolf. And Lyall wanted to give his son a chance, to live in a world where he wouldn't be discriminated against. Not only that but while intended to research, as much as he possibly could for spells and potions, whatever else you could get his hands on as a way to reverse the werewolf bite way to reverse this terrible curse that had been inflicted on his son because he had spoken those awful words.

Lyall should not have made a generalization, that all werewolves were soulless, evil and, deserve nothing but death. Greyback was and deserved all those things for murdering innocent children and for attacking his own son. but from what I could see over the coming days Remus the same Remus before he was bitten, and that nothing has really changed about his son. So Lyall was so very wrong for making that generalization and it would haunt him for the rest of his life. And eventually, after he explained to Hope what was going to happen to Remus once a month for the rest of his life. He sat Remus down and in the kindest way possible explain to his son, that once a month during every full moon he was going to transform into a werewolf, and that his father was fairly certain the transformation would hurt but it would be over quickly almost like ripping off a bandage. And when Remus asked it if it was because of that monster that attacked him, after he had asked his father to check for monsters that night before he went to sleep, all Lyall could do was a nod.

Over the years Lyall tried to find a cure for Remus's condition but his research was in vain as there was no cure for a werewolf bite. And once the Lupin's had settled down in a village on a cottage a bit away from town after years of moving around when people began to become rather suspicious of the Lupin's son's odd and bad behavior or that around the full moon that the little boy began to look rather sick they had finally found a more permanent home. And a few years passed and when Remus had turned Eleven he had gotten his letter to Hogwarts and Lyall had to explain to his son that it wasn't feasible for Remus to go to Hogwarts because there was no safe place for Remus to transform making him a danger to the entire school. And again without fail the words _"Soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death."_ played through Lyall's head. However later that same day a knock at the door startled both Hope and Lyall because they never really had visitors. When they open the door Lyall stop Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing on the other side, Dumbledore had asked if he could come inside, speak to Remus about attending Hogwarts and Lyall had said that that just wasn't feasible, in both Hope and Lyall tried the block Dumbledore's entrance into the house however no more than five minutes later Dumbledore was sitting next to the fire with Remus playing gobstones in eating crumpets. Dumbledore begins to explain to the Lupin's that he knows of Remus's condition as greyback likes to boast about his conquests and Dumbledore has spies everywhere even among dark creatures. Dumbledore continued by saying that he saw no reason that Remus couldn't attend Hogwarts it's so he should not make his condition known to the other students Dumbledore had arranged for a safe environment for Remus to transform once a month. Lyall, I've never been so grateful for another man's kindness and all his life.

Remus went on to attend Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor he even made three friends. And Lyall was very happy for his son and was pleased that removes got a chance at a normal education and at least semi-normal teenage years. And it wasn't till after the first war ended, and all of Remus's friends were either dead or in Azkaban, that Lyall finally revealed who had attacked Remus but even then Lyall couldn't bring himself to tell his son that the reason he is a werewolf is because Lyall had believed werewolves were soulless, evil, and deserve nothing but death. and it wasn't until after we miss was in that Lyall had realized he had made a terrible mistake. and that being prejudiced against werewolves, was the reason that his son had to suffer for the rest of his life because of Lyall's own prejudice, and Lyall had vowed from that day on to be as open-minded as he possibly could because he had realized that the majority of those werewolves did not ask to become werewolves and that they were probably Young, when they were bitten and they didn't have a choice in because Wizarding Society treats them as poorly as they did, they take on a self-fulfilling prophecy which evidently encourages wizard in society treat werewolves the way that they do. And Lyall knows that werewolves are actually dangerous creatures in Lyall knows that they can cause serious damage. But Lyall also knows that with wolfsbane a werewolf has their own State of Mind as long as they aren't a terrible human being in there is no reason for anyone to worry. But regardless, of what Lyall believes, in the eyes of the Wizarding World werewolves will always be second-class citizens, and treated with the utmost disrespect. And Lyall will forever be haunted by the words _"Soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death."_


End file.
